His Reason and His Life
by Redstorm of Scar Pack
Summary: Pre-Sweeney Todd. Benjamin is stressed over the amount of customers in his shop. But there is somebody there who can help him relieve his tension. Benjamin X Lucy (Swucy) Smut. Oneshot
He never really knew how it started, or what he would classify it as, really. One minute he would be meticulously, methodically, wiping the lather from his razor, his features relaxed even though the rest of his body was aching for rest; the next, the other most important beauty in his life would wrap a slender, tentative arm around his waist, ultimately soothing him from the stress that constantly plagued the back of his mind, and the pure bliss would slip back onto his handsome features again, his wife's soulful brown gaze glittering with unspoken adoration. Often she would reach up on tiptoe to peck his stubbled cheek, the simplicity of the gesture easing Benjamin's worries and melting his stern glance.

She'd kiss softly at first, wrapping those soft and supple limbs around the nape of his neck in order to further capture the moist lips that yearned for her adoration, earning a groan of approval from her soulmate, her love, and thus the entwining pair deepened their kisses.

It was Lucy who straddled him, rocking her hips against him, Benjamin's deep brown gaze glistening in satisfaction before he reached up to cup his wife's cheek, stroking the supple flesh with the pads of his thumb, peering into those beautiful azure eyes as she cooed in approval, his love absentmindedly tracing patterns onto her husband's broad, toned chest.

 _It was her hair, curled and radiant, that he loved the most about her physical features, and when she stepped into the sun on lovely days such as today, it'd gleam with endless possibility. At the end of his work shift he'd always yearn to run his hands through that glory of yellow curls, her sweet scent enticing and alluring, as she was his one true weakness._ As Benjamin's thoughts whirled, his beloved cheekily tipped the scale in her favour, pushing him onto his tanned back and kissing her way down his front, heating the silvers of beautiful skin she found, her breathed hitched and dizzying as he groaned in pure ecstacy, preparing himself to slow down and enjoy the moment, ultimately wanting to pleasure her, show his darling Lucy that she deserved the best of everything, including their love making.

She whimpered in pure anticipation as he devoured her mouth, his soft, warm hands gliding down to cup her breasts, her back arched, a sure sign that she was ready. Gently, as so not to hurt her but relying heavily on the throes of passion, he grazed her bottom lip with his teeth, earning a much earned purr from his beloved.

He'd tease her, running his fingers along her moist folds, the purrs music to him, the mischievous glint in his eyes sending pleasant shivers down the small of her back, and she tightened her grip on Benjamin's shoulders, kissing the nape of his throat to distract herself from the delicious build up he was offering her.

Her thigh, pale and speckled with what she referred to as "imperfections", were shaking with the anticipation of it all, her sweet breaths coming out as hungry gasps, eager to be fussed and fawned over, if only in these moments. He positioned his tip at her soft, warm entrance, her whimpers intensifying as he slowly rocked into her, allowing the friction to build and build, the approval from his darling overwhelming and hot, being the strength he needed to keep going, his fingers slipping back to Lucy's moist, supple folds, his wife tipping her head back and nearly screaming her pleasure for all of London to hear, and in this state Benjamin would be a fool to say he even cared. His love, his precious, darling Lucy, was being pleased, being cared for, that was all that mattered to the barber.

She shook against him, her pleas for him to continue to delicious to ignore, and he thrust harder in response to her moans and dirty encouragements, the tight velvet of her sex slick and suffocatingly hot. Her beautiful folds tightened around his member, strangling the head, as the barber let out a pure, hot moan of pleasure, before thrusting into Lucy's heat once more, bringing his love to the delirium of orgasm. He hungrily trailed kisses down her jaw, sloppy and moist, his dark hair wild and unkempt with the thrill of pleasuring his sweetheart.

"Mm, Benjamin," she breathed, her twinkling azure eyes gazing up at her lover. "Darling, that was ..."

He kissed her once more, this time more passionate, a serious undertone surrounding the way he wrapped his toned arms around her. "Shush," he whispered, chuckling as she pressed her supple cheek into his broad chest. "Oh, my pet, my sweet Lucy."

Coyishly, she grinned up at him, batting her long lashes just a bit, arousing the barber once more. "You've certainly outdone yourself, my love. Who knows when we'll get a chance like this again?"

He grinned impishly, settling her down into his broad body, stroking her soft hair as she fell into the soothes of sleep, kissing her pale forehead before resting a tanned palm onto her calf. All the while, he held her securely, guarding his sweet from the shadows in the dark lit room, before his eyelids fluttered closed, sweat slick on both their bodies.

He would always, he knew, adore his beloved Lucy


End file.
